Monkey Business
by Lady of Dark
Summary: Hazel walks in on Goku while he's...in an interesting position. Homura/Goku and slight Hazel/Sanzo


**A/N: First posted on livejournal on 23 May 2009.**

"Has anyone seen Monkey Face around lately? It's already dinner time and I haven't seen him. You don't think he's dead do you?" asked Gojyo.

"Should ya be sayin' that about your friend?" asked Hazel as he sipped some wine.

All five men Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Hazel, and Gat were currently at one of the town's best inns-thanks to Hazel- much to Sanzo's annoyance. All except Gat had been sitting down getting ready to enjoy the meal before realizing Goku was missing.

"You shouldn't be talking you know. You should see how you treat Gat."

"What?! I'm offended. Gat, do I treat ya badly?"

"...."

"See what I mean."

"I do not treat Gat badly."

"Whatever you say, Hazel."

"But seriously, where is Goku at?" asked Hakkai. "It's not like him to skip a meal."

"I'll check on him if ya don't mind," volunteered Hazel. "Last I saw him he was goin' to his room."

"Knock yourself out," said Gojyo. "Just please don't exorcise the poor monkey. It'll be terrible for him to die on an empty stomach."

"Ya really are quite the comedian are ya, Mister Red?"

"Just hurry up. I don't plan on waiting for you," said Sanzo.

"Very well," said Hazel as got up from his seat.

It wasn't concern for the demon boy that made him volunteer. He figured if he showed some mild concern for Mister Sanzo's pet he might be able to sleep with the handsome blond tonight. He also had to pay back the small demon for the "How to Know What Sanzo Really Means" lessons which to his surprise were actually useful.

A shame that the little ingrate didn't do it out of good will, he had to buy him snacks for the next ten towns. Thankfully, only one more to go. Hazel had always thought Mister Goku's friend were exaggerating how much he ate. He had now been proved wrong. Hazel had thought at first that the youkai must have had worms until Mister Sanzo told him about Seiten Taisei

Finally making it to the boy's room he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Moving closer he noticed that there was a voice that didn't belong to Goku coming from the room.

"Ah..Goku," he heard the voice say.

"Hm?" _Mister Goku has a friend with him?  
_  
"Not so fast now. Don't...want to...come...in your mouth."

Hazel was curious now. Opening the door just a little bit he found Mister Goku on his knees bobbing his head up and down an older man's cock. He could have sworn he'd seen the man in town before. Wasn't often you found a person with bi-colored eyes and chains around their wrists.

He saw the dark-haired man lean against the chair he was sitting on before spreading his legs a little more so the younger youkai could fit more in his mouth. Both men were flushed and sweating and both seem to be having a good time. Wait, more like a great time.

_'I wonder if Mister Sanzo would let me do that to him_,' thought Hazel as he left to go back to the dining area.

"Hey, Hazel. Is Goku coming down?" asked Hakkai.

"He seems to be busy now," replied Hazel.

"Goku hasn't eaten yet though," insisted the green-eyed man.

"Oh, that. He told me he already ate," he replied.

"He ate without us? Did he say what he ate? Usually the chibi can eat for hours."

"He's fine. He said that he ate...sausages. Must have been the big kind."

Hazel blushed. Thinking how the last part must have sounded. Mister Red's perverseness must be contagious he concluded.

"Somehow I don't believe that, Hazel," said Sanzo, as get up from his chair. "I'm checking on the monkey."

"Umm...Mister Sanzo, you should't-"

Sanzo left before Hazel could finish. A few minutes later the sound of an angry, "What the hell are you doing?!", could be heard along with a yelp of pain and a loud thud. Seconds later only the sound of bullets could be heard.

"Blast it, Konzen! At least let me put on my pants!"

"Wait! Homura!"

"Get out of here you damn god!"

The guests at the inn looked on in wonder. Some of the women were blushing and even Gat looked slightly amused.

"So...Hazel," Gojyo asked. "What kind of sausages was Goku eating?"


End file.
